castleagefandomcom-20200216-history
Guild Achievements
Guild Achievements are unlocked by achieving specific requirements. There are 3 types of achievement, each acquired in their own way. Each individual achievement has 5 levels of increasing difficulty, rewarding the player with progressively more skill points each time. Individual Guild Achievements are given for reaching milestones in successfully using certain class powers in guild battles. These can be used in Guild battles, Festival Battles and Conquest Battles (both offensive and defensive). For example, once you have successfully polymorphed 50 times, you will have completed level 1 of the polymorph achievement and will receive one skill point. Individual Conquest Achievements are given for reaching milestones related solely to Guild Conquest. The rewards for these have varying amounts of skill points, in accordance with the difficulty of obtaining them. Whether it's collecting on conquest monsters, defeating other players in conquest battles, or collecting resources, there is something for everyone in these achievements. Conquest Trophies are awarded to guilds who complete several objectives related to their conquest lands. These are earned through the collective efforts of guild members, and each trophy awards Guild Experience which unlocks new items in the War Shop. Guild Achievements Number of uses per achievement (applies to all): Rank 1: Successfully use skill 50 times in guild battles/conquest :Reward: 1 Skill Point Rank 2: Successfully use skill 200 times in guild battles/conquest :Reward: 2 Skill Points Rank 3: Successfully use skill 500 times in guild battles/conquest :Reward: 3 Skill Points Rank 4: Successfully use skill 1000 times in guild battles/conquest :Reward: 4 Skill Points Rank 5: Successfully use skill 2000 times in guild battles/conquest :Reward: 5 Skill Points Conquest Achievements Minimum Monster Achievement Description: Collect on X Conquest Monsters while doing minimum damage Minimum damage appears to be roughly 1 million pure damage (without including activity from healing) *Note: The comment on pure damage does not appear to be 100% correct based on a recent Genesis killing; which was counted: 929,925 dmg / 75,999 def. Powerful Monster Achievement Requirement: Deal 5% Damage on 5 Powerful Conquest Monsters Minimum Damage Needed: 35-40 Million is safe zone. Appears to use Gold Medal-type damage calculations, so roughly 32 million pure damage is needed. Powerful Monsters appear to be those with 640 million health. *Note: Recieved this on both several Gehennas, and a Ragnarok. In the Gehenna;s case, did 17 million damage or more, in Ragnarok's case did about 7 million. Powerful monsters is not limited to those with 640 million or more health. Offensive Achievement Requirement: X offensive victories while attacking in Guild Conquest battles. Note: Does not include skills like polymorph, only attacks. Defensive Achievement Requirement: X defensive victories while defending in Guild Conquest battles. Note: Does not include resisting skills like polymorph/whirlwind. Lumber Achievement Requirement: Obtain X Lumber Note: This only includes lumber that is on hand, anything that is spent will not count towards this achievement. Iron Achievement Requirement: Obtain X Iron Note: This only includes Iron that is on hand, anything that is spent will not count towards this achievement. Fortification Achievement Requirement: Perform Fortify action on Conquest lands X times Conquest Trophies Note: Numbers besides defense and income are estimated past rank 3. Numbers with a question mark are unconfirmed, if you can confirm them, please do so and remove the question mark. Achievements